


Bros before hoes

by Changdeol



Series: Friends to lovers [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changdeol/pseuds/Changdeol
Summary: High school romance should never be this complicated. Unfortunately, it's Chanyeol himself that has made it so.





	

‘-you think that it’s serious? Do you think that Baekhyun is really in love with him? I’ve never seen them kiss or anything. But then again, they did hold hands while walking away… Do you think that it will last? Do you think-‘

There are two types of people in this World. Those who, like Park Chanyeol, can crush on their best friend forever without ever doing anything about it. Those people feel the need to let all their friends know how anxious and hurt they feel about their best friend’s newfound relationship.

‘We shouldn’t discuss our friends behind their back.’ The boy walking quietly beside the taller responds.

There are also those who, like Do Kyungsoo, unwaveringly stay by their best friend’s side no matter what. They cast their own one-sided feelings aside, or better yet, bottle them up inside, to the point when they can no longer tell the difference what it is that they don’t feel and what it is that they _don’t want_ to feel.

Chanyeol sighs miserably.

‘You’re probably right. I just never imagined that it would turn out like this. Aren’t you bitter at all?’

Kyungsoo shrugs, his face looking as serious and indifferent as ever. If Chanyeol didn’t know him as well as he does, he would actually believe that the situation doesn’t make any difference to the other.

‘Jongin is my best friend. What is there to be bitter about it? I am not like you. I cannot mourn something that was never mine. Friends – even best friends – are one thing. Boyfriends and girlfriends are another. I’m glad that Jongin is happy. If he is happy, then I am happy for him.’

‘Bullshit.’ Chanyeol curses for good measure, but it sounds to awkward coming from him, because he’s always been a goody two shoes. Kyungsoo doesn’t speak again, not until they reach the old library – that’s usually where Kyungsoo and Jongin continue straight ahead, whereas Chanyeol and Baekhyun turn right, cross through the park and head for their street. Today though, both their friends have said their earlier goodbyes in front of the school gate and walked away in the direction of the shopping centre.

They have gone on a date and left Chanyeol and Kyungsoo behind. Something that has been happening more and more often these days, and is not easy to accept by the abandoned party.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol is sweating over his geometry homework in the living room when he hears three even knocks on the front door, before it is being opened and a smiling Baekhyun walks in. Chanyeol’s heart both flutters and hurts terribly, but he has no other choice but to smile back.

‘You’ve started without me?’ Baekhyun sounds sceptical, as he looks over the taller’s shoulder, puffing his cheeks. ‘I’m surprised that you even knew which page to look for.’

His friend laughs half heartedly.

‘It was getting late and I wasn’t sure whether you would be coming over after all…’

‘Dummy, where did that come from? I haven’t missed even one of our Thursday tutoring sessions in a whole year. I’ve promised that I would help you with math, haven’t I? I know that your basketball career rides on this grade.’

Chanyeol only nods. He himself knows perfectly that Baekhyun has never once broken a promise that he made him. These days, however, he has every right to feel insecure. It’s like he’s mentally preparing himself to be forgotten by his best friend of 14 years, and all because of the latter’s new boyfriend. Chanyeol knows that it is totally unfair to both Baek and Jongin, who is also his good friend, but since when are fools in love rational?

‘Did you have fun today?’ Chanyeol eventually asks, feeling obliged to take interest in his friend’s day. They have been sitting in a relative silence for the past thirty minutes – Baekhyun doing his own assignment, and Chanyeol finishing his homework so that Baekhyun can look it over and explain the mistakes.

Baekhyun looks up, shrugging. Then he smiles.

‘Yeah. We ended up having coffee and… watching the new Robocop film.’ Chanyeol’s head immediately shots up, looking at his friend incredulously.

‘You went to see what? But we promised-‘ He promptly shuts his mouth before he can utter another word and swallows thickly, instead. His eyes dart to the side – anything to not look at Baekhyun. He feels totally betrayed, but he can’t exactly go on some jealous rampage right in the middle of his own living room. Not when Baekhyun watched the film with his _boyfriend_.

He feels a hand on his forearm.

‘Yeol, I’m sorry, ok? I know that it was supposed to be a reward for when we both pass the midterms next week. To be honest, Jongin totally surprised me. I’m pretty sure that he’d heard us make plans for it a long time ago, but when he reached the arcade, he just took the tickets out of his wallet and I had no choice but to accept. I couldn’t exactly say that I’d rather see that Robocop with you when I’ve started dating him.’

Chanyeol sighs, resigned. He knows that, he does. It still hurts, because Robocop has been their favourite thing since they were kids. Even now, every time a new issue of the comic book is released, a new animation or film comes out, Chanyeol and Baekhyun skip to the nearest store hand in hand to see it together.

Robocop is sacred.

‘Was it good? You know, worth the wait?’’ He asks in a small voice. He briefly wonders what he’s going to do with the extra ticket that they’ve already purchased ahead of time.

‘I’m… not exactly sure. The parts that I heard sounded good…’

Chanyeol looks at him again, frowning. Baekhyun smiles sheepishly.

‘I might or might not have left the theatre for the extended periods of time, pretending to go to the toilet. And the rest of the time I kept my eyes shut. I know it’s not the same as seeing and hearing everything for the first time but I tried as hard as I could to avoid any major spoilers and keep my promise to you.’

Chanyeol frowns even deeper, but he can’t keep a small smile form on his lips. Baekhyun immediately notices that his friend is softening and smiles widely.

‘I do feel a little guilty towards Jongin, but he is well aware of how much you and I love that story. No matter who I see the film with, it will never be the same as when I do it with you. Only you get all the references and jokes, and never tire of analysing them all with me. It’s our thing, isn’t it?’ Chanyeol nods firmly. ‘There are a lot of other things that I can do with Jongin, so I’m not worried about it. And anyway, bros before hoes, right?’

They both burst in a fit of laughter after this peculiar proclamation, especially since comparing Jongin to a girl is as far from the truth as it could ever be. After they’ve calmed down, Baekhyun breaks into a more delicate smile.

‘Don’t you dare replace me as your best friend, Park Chanyeol. I bet you were already thinking of whom to give my ticket to.’ When Chanyeol reddens, unable to look him in the eye, Baekhyun scoffs for real. ‘You totally were!’

The rest of the time is spent on bickering and whacking each other’s heads.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol realises pretty quickly that Jongin has either been informed by Baekhyun, or perhaps simply guessed, that the two friends went behind his back and watched the film again, this time together. It doesn’t help that neither can shut up about it on the Monday following the outing. But he doesn’t comment on it, and it makes Chanyeol feel pretty horrible, if he’s to speak honestly.  There is nothing wrong with Chanyeol having his own plans with Baekhyun – they have been best friends forever, and any boyfriend of Baekhyun’s will have to eventually accept Chanyeol in his life. It’s also not like either Baek of Jongin are slaves to their relationships – they both have different friends to meet and talk to, not to mention Kyungsoo, who is Chanyeol to Jongin’s Baekhyun.

Like Chanyeol and Baekhyun, Jongin and Kyungsoo have been close since pre-school. Being jealous of Chanyeol would mean that Jongin, too, would have to distance himself from his best friend, which, Chanyeol guesses, it next to impossible, since, like Chanyeol and Baekhyun, Jongin and Kyungsoo pretty much need each other to breathe.

This alone doesn’t make the atmosphere awkward. However, something else does. Chanyeol has never told Baekhyun that Jongin came over to his house one day to ask him an important question. _Do you have any feelings for Baekhyun, any at all?_ , was what Jongin asked him. _Because if you do, I will never go in between you guys. It would be dumb, and quite frankly, I would never stand a chance against you._

Chanyeol, like a fool that he is, immediately denied - suppressing his feelings for Baekhyun had become, after all, his second nature. Two days after that, Baekhyun told him that he’d be going out with Jongin. Jongin has confessed to him that he’s fancied him for some time. Chanyeol doesn’t remember the rest of this conversation, or maybe he’s just blocked it from his memory. If the realisation that Jongin is attracted to Baekhyun was like a hit to the head, then seeing them together felt like being run over by a truck.

Maybe it’s just Chanyeol’s imagination, but he can’t help feeling that Jongin sees such simple acts of defiance as betrayal – or perhaps worse, a challenge. After all this denial and reassurance that he received from his taller friend, seeing his boyfriend siding with his best friend can’t feel too great. Chanyeol hopes that it’s just his overactive mind feeding him strange images, though.

But it bothers him. What he’s told Jongin and what he really feels are two different things. Jongin is a good friend and he absolutely doesn’t want to hurt him, but he naturally sees him as competition for Baekhyun’s attention and affection. The kind that, technically, Chanyeol has no right to.

High school romance should not be this complicated, he internally groans in despair.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun are still discussing the special effects in the film they’ve seen when Jongin lightly touches the latter’s arm to get his attention. The last time that Chanyeol checked, he and Kyungsoo had their heads buried together in some discussion about the party that their parents are throwing together the upcoming weekend, but Kyungsoo must have already run off to his next class without either of them realising.

‘Baek, we’ll be late for chemistry.’ Jongin reminds him with a smile. They take that class right after lunch, whereas Chanyeol has his next period free.

‘Just a second, Chanyeol, let me-‘ His next words freeze on his lips, and so do the three of them. The canteen is still noisy, but right now, all they hear is the deafening silence of Baekhyun’s tongue slip. ‘Jongin. I mean Jongin. Jongin, let me just finish…’ He stops half way, but neither of the remaining two lends him a helping hand. Chanyeol’s face becomes redder by the second, almost as fast as Jongin’s lips tighten in barely hidden displeasure. ‘On second thought, never mind. Let’s just go. We can finish our conversation later. See you, Chan.’ He sends him a quick look and turns around, practically dragging Jongin by the wrist.

As soon as they are out of earshot, the remaining boy groans loudly.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo definitely cannot be counted on for this. In fact, if Chanyeol weren’t feeling so sorry for himself, he’d find Kyungsoo’s unrequited love totally heart-breaking. He’s never had a friend that was this stoic and quiet, but he supposes that’s why Jongin dotes on him so much. He’s rational where Jongin is reckless and serious when Jongin is too immature. Kyungsoo loves Jongin, but unlike Chanyeol, he takes the pain like a man.

Kyungsoo stands firm in his opinion that he can only support Jongin’s choices of happiness and rejects any mentions of possible meddling on their part. And Chanyeol knows that he’s right – Kyungsoo is usually right – but it hurts too much. Chanyeol’s made a bad mistake by letting Jongin take the place that could have easily been Chanyeol’s had he not been such a coward, but… is it too late to change his mind?

‘Put yourself in Jongin’s position. He’s basically asked you for permission to date Baekhyun, when he didn’t have to, at all. Now you’re confusing him because you behave as if he’s stolen your most precious possession when you’ve explicitly said that he is free to take it. Stop clinging to Baekhyun so much, because he’s constantly forced to choose between you guys, and you know that he will always side with you, even when he seemingly takes Jongin’s side. Jongin feels like a third wheel with you, guys, and he shouldn’t feel this way, you know. Baekhyun ends up hurting him, because you make him do so.’

Kyungsoo’s face remains stoic, but his big expressive eyes are what usually gives him away. He is angry with Chanyeol.

‘Jongin confided in me, but I’ll tell you so you can understand, ok? You’ve had your chance for the better part of your life and you never took it. I know exactly how you feel, because I’m the same. I could have told Jongin so many times that I liked him, but I never did. I didn’t believe that he would ever accept me, not after we’ve been friends for so long. Neither you nor I have any right to break up their relationship now. We didn’t confess to them and they also made no move, which means that we probably never had any chance with them to begin with. I know that you must feel bitter about Jongin now, but if you really have any feelings for Baekhyun, you will be happy that he is happy, and you will support him and try to move on. Or at least wait to see what happens between them, without hoping that they will actually split up.’

This is the longest Chanyeol has ever heard Kyungsoo speak and he has no choice but to be rational about it and acknowledge the fact that things will never be the same between him and Baekhyun, no matter how hard they both try to pretend like the _boyfriend_ doesn’t stand in between them. And Kyungsoo is right, Chanyeol is a hypocrite and Jongin doesn’t deserve all this crap from him.

So Chanyeol decides to distance himself from Baekhyun before the latter end up in an awkward position.

Chanyeol cancels the plans he’s made with Baekhyun to attend G-Star in Bexco and calls Yifan instead. They don’t usually hang out outside of school, but just like Chanyeol, Yifan is obsessed with video games. _Baekhyun likes them too_ , Chanyeol thinks to himself sadly, as he drags his feet behind excited Yifan. The game fair is amazing, it is amazing every year, but right now Chanyeol cannot enjoy it at all. Not when he sees all these stalls, new projects, robots and simulations, and all he thinks about is that he wants to get excited about them with Baekhyun.

And coincidentally, it’s Baekhyun that he sees in front of himself as he turns into the next exhibition hall. The shorter is wandering around by himself, admiring the raw of Gundams, standing ten feet tall against the wall.

Baekhyun frowns in surprise.

‘Chanyeol..? What? Weren’t you ill-‘ Chanyeol doesn’t hear the rest of the sentence because he runs out of the door in a hurry. This is not how he planned on avoiding his best friend.

 

 

 

 

That same evening, despite Chanyeol’s desperate pleas, his mother lets Baekhyun into the house and both boys sit down to talk.

‘What the hell happened back there, Yeol? We go to G-Star every year. Don’t tell me you suddenly thought that Yifan would keep better company, because I stopped eating up your bullshit in sixth grade.’

Chanyeol looks around hopelessly, looking for an excuse that doesn’t come. It doesn’t surprise him – between the two of them, it’s always Baekhyun that is the brain of the operation. Chanyeol is the reckless body that performs the trick without thinking about it twice.

‘Yeol…’ Baek’s impatient voice reminds him that he’s already taken too long to come up with anything else than the truth. It’s not like Baekhyun cannot see right through him, anyway.

‘It’s just that… Jongin is jealous of me.’ The only thing that Chanyeol can do at this point is to hide the part where he harbours a crush of the size of China on his best friend. Better to come clean about everything else.

‘Jealous? Of you?’ Baekhyun looks at him sceptically.

‘Look, Baek, I want nothing more than to stay by your side and do all the fun things together like we’ve always done, because I honestly don’t even know how to function without you. But you’ve accepted Jongin and you’re dating him… not me.’ He adds in a quiet voice, looking everywhere but at the boy in front of him. Chanyeol makes the point of not saying anything that would lead Baekhyun to believe that Chanyeol has feelings for him other than friendly, but he also cannot bring himself to reassure the other of them completely. Perhaps one percent of him still dreams that the blond is secretly in love with him, in which case he wouldn’t want to discourage him by saying something along the lines of _I only see you as a friend_.

Yes, Chanyeol is, indeed, too complicated for his own good.

‘It’s fine to have one or two things that you prefer to do with your best friend, rather with your boyfriend but… I can’t think of one thing that I do and that doesn’t include you. When I have a basketball tournament, you’re in the front raw, cheering. When I play my guitar, you come over to hum along. When you have your mathlete competition, I sit there for hours, even when I have no idea what you geniuses talk about. My point is… you and I will always prefer to do things together, rather than with other people, because that’s how we’ve always done them and that’s how we like it best.’

‘I think I understand what you’re trying to say.’ Baekhyun licks him lips in a nervous tick. He looks slightly upset.

‘It’s not that I don’t want to do things together anymore. I’m the last person on Earth to feel  this way. I was really touched when you wanted to see Robocop with me instead. You said it’s fine, because you will have plenty of other opportunities to do things with Jongin. But Kyungsoo has told me recently that Jongin is really upset because of how we always seem to sneak behind his back. Every time he suggests that you do something together, you either bring me into the mix, or you outright tell him that you and I have already made plans to do it together.’

‘So what am I supposed to do about it? Do you want me to stop hanging out with you? How is that even possible?’

Chanyeol shrugs, but he looks really sad.

‘You have to find a way to make it work for you. I’m not going to pressure you into anything, and I’m sure that Jongin will not confront you either. If you like him enough to date him, then you need to make him your best friend instead.’ Chanyeol’s voice shakes slightly at that. ‘You need to want to do everything with the person that you are in love with. I’ll always be here if you need a friend, but if you’re really in love with him, then we can no longer have the relationship that we are used to.’

Baekhyun only nods and leaves soon after, because there is nothing left to say. Chanyeol doesn’t get a wink of sleep that night, and he doesn’t acknowledge that for the first time since second grade, he cries. Losing Baekhyun is like losing a part of himself. More than his love, he mourns the friendship that he’s always taken for granted.

 

 

 

 

The next week or so is quiet between them. They still hang out in school and all, but the unspoken hesitation hangs over them like an unwelcomed guest. They take their time to reflect on what they really want.

Chanyeol knows that he wants Baekhyun back more than anything he’s every wanted before, even if it means that all he will get is his friendship. But Baekhyun doesn’t in anyway look like he’s figured his feelings out and Chanyeol  always makes sure to stay on the safe side of the argument.

On Friday night, all of them end up in a party organised by one of their classmates, Jongdae. The purpose of it is a little unclear, but since the boy’s parents’ are not there to supervise, Chanyeol supposes that it’s as good of a reason as any.

Kyungsoo leaves really early – he was never into parties in the first place – and Jongin disappears in the kitchen with some of his friends. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are left alone – well, technically with Jongdae, Sehun and Minseok – and somehow, alcohol relaxes them to the point when they no longer feel awkward looking at each other and chatting comfortably. When it comes to partying, the pair of friends is surprisingly boring, so a little liquor can excite them a little too much too quickly.

By the time the clock strikes 10.34, Chanyeol’s head is pinning and Baekhyun’s laughing like crazy to himself. All their other friends are gone to christen the improvised dance floor out on the terrace, despite it being November and quite chilly.

‘Say, Chanyeol…’ Baekhyun starts, slurring his words a little. ‘What would you do if somebody told you that you had to choose between your friend and your boyfriend?’

Chanyeol makes an expression of deep consideration, even when he doesn’t really engage in such.

‘I suppose I would choose my boyfriend. Boyfriends are more important than regular friends.’

‘What if I were your best friend in the entire World? Would you still choose your boyfriend over me?’

Chanyeol giggles at the choice of words. Or maybe at Baekhyun’s tone of voice. He doesn’t know himself.

‘Silly, that would never happen. In such situation, I would simply make you my boyfriend instead. Who would want some faceless boyfriends when they can spend all their time with the person that they really want to be with. If your best friend is your boyfriend, then it’s automatically a win-win, don’t you think?’ He leans back against the couch and closes his eyes. It’s so warm and comfy.

He is startled by the weight on his lap and wet lips pressing against his own.

‘I think I’ve made a big mistake.’ Baekhyun whispers theatrically, like it’s the greatest secret of the universe, and leans in to claim Chanyeol’s lips again. Chanyeol’s a sad virgin, so he’s never kissed anyone before, but although completely wasted, he has a feeling that he will carry that kiss with him forever.

Because it’s intense, and all sorts of sloppy, and it’s from Baekhyun.

They finally stop after what feels like forever, even though it couldn’t have been more than a minute, and Baekhyun rolls off Chanyeol’s lap. They breathe deeply, trying to calm down their bodies. When Chanyeol turns to his friend a few moments later, he realises that Baekhyun fell asleep with his lips parted. He wants to reach forward and at least close them for him, but then his hand suddenly feels so heavy, and before he realises, the World around him goes black.

 

 

 

The next morning welcomes a big hangover for Chanyeol, who is still lying on Jongdae’s couch, and no Baekhyun in sight. A couple of minutes later the memories of the night before come crushing down at him and he decides that it’s perhaps better that they don’t get to see each other right after. That kiss shouldn’t have happened, and must have only added to the confusion that Baekhyun felt at the moment, especially when Chanyeol said nothing about liking him.

He sees none of Baekhyun the whole weekend, and even at school, he starts avoiding Chanyeol. The taller feels something drop to the pit of his stomach, but what can he do? He can only wait to see how the plot develops, since he is obviously only the secondary character in the story. This realisation makes him particularly bitter.

On Wednesday, he opens his front door to see Jongin standing outside.

‘Have we made plans today or…?’ Chanyeol asks, confused. Jongin will normally come over only when they play video games or when he needs help with English and Kyungsoo is too busy. This has occurred less and less every since he’s started dating Baekhyun, though.

‘I came to talk to you. Or rather, to tell you something.’ He corrects himself. ‘Mind if we take it outside?’

They sit on the porch, extending their legs over the three stairs that separate it from the cold ground.

‘I came to tell you that I’m going to break up with Baekhyun tonight.’ Chanyeol involuntarily grimaces. He should have expected that this would go down eventually.

‘If it’s about me-‘

‘It is about you, actually, but not only about you. I think it’s more about me.’ He takes a deep breath. ‘You don’t play fair, Chanyeol. You don’t mean to, but you still cheat. Even when you yourself don’t make a move on Baekhyun, you still have advantage over anyone who would possibly be interested in him, not to mention that everything you do, affects him strongly. As a result, it’s a lost battle before it even starts. You don’t even play, yet you win anyway.’

‘Jongin-‘ Jongin interrupts him immediately.

‘You lied to me when you said that you have no feelings for Baekhyun. I’m a little upset about it, but I’m mostly annoyed with myself because I should have known better. I think deep down I never believed what you said that day, it was more like I _wanted_ to believe you, so I just ignored all the signs.’

‘I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry. I’ve talked to Baek about all of this, actually, and I told him that he should think about what he really wants. I think you should wait until he decides because he may just choose you.’

‘He won’t. He will try to persuade himself that it’s a good idea, but I don’t need his pity. I really like him, Chanyeol, but I’m not crazy in love with him. I’m hurt and confused because all I wanted was to have a person to watch films with and cuddle on the couch, but I got sucked into constant whirlwinds of intense emotions instead. First love is not supposed to be like this.’ By the time Jongin is done talking, he looks slightly freaked out.

‘I’m so sorry.’ Chanyeol only repeats. Then he adds, almost as an afterthought, because it’s been eating him up inside for the past few days. ‘Since we are already honest with each other like this, I want to confess one more thing. Please, don’t take it the wrong way, but at that party on Friday-‘

‘I already know that you guys kissed. Junmyeon saw you, as did probably half of our school, and he felt obliged to enlighten me. It doesn’t matter to be honest, it’s not the only reason why I want to break up with Baekhyun, and not even a major one. I know that both of you were stupidly drunk.’

Jongin is not exactly smiling, but it’s not unkind either when he turns to look at Chanyeol.

‘Look, I’ll text you when I’m done over at his house. I don’t know how, but you will go and just resolve this once and for all. Just get together already so that you can be dumb together for the rest of your lives. Isn’t that a beautiful perspective? And if it saves some other innocent soul from getting entangled in your affairs again, even better.’

Jongin is almost out on the pavement, when he turns to Chanyeol one more time. The taller is still standing there, seeing him out.

‘Sorry I was such a dick about that Robocop film. I can’t actually believe that I scooped that low.’

 

 

 

 

At 7.46, Chanyeol receives a message.

 _Your call_.

 

 

 

At 8.58, effectively interrupting his train of negative thoughts, comes another message.

_I know that we are sort of not talking right now but I could really use a friend. Can I still count on you?_

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol is at Baekhyun’s door faster than he can pronounce his own name. It’s not difficult though, because they are next door neighbours. That, and Chanyeol is extra motivated. He slips in quietly and aims right for his friend’s room upstairs. A few short knocks and a one muffled _Come on in_ later, he is faced with Baekhyun seated on his bed and watching Toy Story 3.

‘Are you alright?’ Is the first thing that Chanyeol says. Baekhyun shrugs.

‘Jongin broke up with me.’ He says but… he doesn’t exactly look like his World has just fallen apart, which his taller friend takes as a good sign. He sits down next to him.

‘I’m sorry.’

‘I’m so stupid, Chanyeol. Everything you said to me that day was true. Of course, I know it too. It makes no sense to be in a relationship where you prefer your friend to your own partner. I should have never agreed to date Jongin, but I actually thought that we might be good together. He’s so different from me, and looked like he would treat me right. I never thought what it would mean to our friendship.’

‘It’s always difficult. Unless we settle some boundaries right now, the person whom you date next is going to have the same problem. You need to make sure that whomever you date will really be your best friend in this.’ Chanyeol adds timidly. That’s the perfect moment to confess, he realises. _But Baekhyun just broke up with Jongin. Isn’t this a bit weird?_

‘I was thinking the same. Ever since we’ve had that conversation, I’ve been thinking about what a relationship really means to me, and I think I’ve figured it out now. I thought to myself, if I were building a mattress fort, whom would I want to share it with? If I bought the last ice cream cone, whom would I give it to? If I were to fight the world and could have just one person to have my back, whom would I choose? I might be just a dumb 17 year old but even I know that the answer to all of those questions is: my best friend. And I’m incredibly lucky, because I don’t need to look for one – I already have one.’

Chanyeol can’t really believe his ears, but tries not to get his hopes yet because… well, they are best friends after all. Just because Chanyeol has Baekhyun’s back, doesn’t mean that the latter will immediately fall in love with him.

‘I’m in love with you, Baekhyun.’ He confessed out of a sudden, his face as red as a tomato. Baekhyun regards him for a few seconds before saying:

‘I know. It’s become pretty clear after the pep talk that you gave me. That’s when I thought for the first time – consciously, anyway, I am not responsible for my wet dreams – that your lips look too good to just leave them alone like that. That I have never seen a pair of eye more shiny and a pair of ears more perky than yours. So at the party, I just kind of went with the mood – I got a good use out of your lips, while stroking the hell out of your ears. I’m not really sure what it is that I can do with your eyes yet, but I will find something, I’m sure.’

Chanyeol licked his lips, nervously. He never used to do that but Baekhyun’s company has inevitably changed a lot of his habits.

‘I’m in love with you. Are you trying to tell me that you love me, too? I’m confused. Until today, I never even thought that you could see me as anyone more than a friend.’

‘I’m trying to say that I’ve been a horrible friend to you – I’ve loved you since forever and haven’t even realised it until recently. I’ve put you through this whole thing with Jongin. I know that if you were to start dating somebody, I’d never be as rational as you were about my relationship. Even without knowing how I really feel about you, I’d still demand that you ditch your boyfriend to hang out with me.’

‘I’d never date anyone but you, stupid, but even if I did, I’d probably ditch them for you.’ Chanyeol admits timidly. His head is still hung low, but when he looks at the other from underneath his lashes – just to carefully assess the situation – he sees just how amused Baekhyun is.

‘You are so whipped, Park Chanyeol, but I can’t even be upset because you’re only like this with me.’ And again, when Baehyun climbs onto his lap and virtually pins him to the bed as a result, Chanyeol doesn’t see it coming. His eyes widen slightly, but he relaxes when he sees the teasing smile on the other boy’s lips. ‘I’ll be forever regretful that my fist kiss wasn’t with you, but I will try my best to make it up to you. Starting now, if you let me.’ Chanyeol manages to only nod once before he is rewarded with yet another kiss that is more than worthy of keeping in his memory forever.

After a few moments, he registers something that the blond said and detaches himself from the shorter’s lips, looking at him in bewilderment.

‘You’ve had wet dreams about me?’

Baekhyun only smiles innocently, and pushes him back on the bed.

 

 

 

 

 

‘You guys are disgusting.’ Jongin rumbles, playing with his pasta. ‘I’ve lost my appetite.’

Chanyeol and Baekhyun, who were initially cautious of seeming too happy and in love in front of their friend in order not to hurt him, got over their reservations pretty quickly. Jongin looked a bit awkward around them at first, but soon it was as if he had never asked Baekhyun out in the first place and he completely forgot about his infatuation.

At present, the couple is smiling at each other sickeningly sweetly and arguing in saccharine voices about who should eat the last chip. Jongin makes a vomiting sound and Kyungsoo only shakes his head, a slight smile on his lips.

Chanyeol looks to him, with his arm still tightly secured around Baekhyun’s waist. _Aren’t you going to go for it?_ , the look in his eyes is pretty clear. Kyungsoo shrugs so subtly that it can easily be missed. _I don’t know._

Chanyeol looks back fondly at his best friend of all time, and these days part time boyfriend, too – whenever they suddenly feel like making out – and feels a new plan forming in his head.

He will tell Baekhyun all about Kyungsoo’s problem and Baekhyun will know what to do, he always does. And Chanyeol will follow through with whatever he’ll come up with.

Like he always does.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a second part to this fiction, 'Logic does not apply', which is KaiSoo centric.


End file.
